


It Begins with Winter

by Grigiocuore



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Adorable King Dick, Enemies to Lovers, Flashific, Journey, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective! Galavant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigiocuore/pseuds/Grigiocuore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galavant has lost the girl and good part of his dignity. Richard his crown and the only person has ever really loved him. Oh Hell, I've seen worse couples. Richavant pre-slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Begins with Winter

**It Begins with Winter**

Outside it was much better. 

Galavant was having dinner in the ship hold, trying his hardest not to guess at the exact nature of the chunks floating in the stew, when the sailors came to hover over him. 

-Ehy. Boyo. The strange guy, ‘s up on the deck. Bring ‘im down.- 

Gal exhaled slowly and put down the canteen. He felt almost relieved the idiot had found a way to mess around. Staying there, in the dark, men stinking and warming air, the oil lamp swinging butter-light on faces and hands, made him think about all the things stretching before and after the stew, Isabella’s face as she leant against the cell bars, the blue joust of world spreading in front of them. And for maybe the first time in his life, the joust scared Gal to Hells. So he got up and climbed the stepladder to the deck, and outside it did feel better. 

It was already night, but that doesn’t mean anything on the ocean. The sailors called out across the shadows. Sails and waves clacked against lintels. The king was standing on the bow, shoulders hunched against the wind. 

Galavant took in a breath and hopped on the deck. The ship clacked and growled under them, up and down, up and down. He smelled old wood and winter sea. There were memories in this, of female hands sweeping snow-caked doorways and turf and pale mornings hunting with Father, the candles burning in front of the Ancestors on Solstice’s Eve. Gal swallowed. He walked up to the King, stopping beside him. 

-What are you doing out here?- 

-Uh, you know. Enjoying the majesty of ocean, pondering on human frailness.- 

-Trying not to throw up?- 

-Yes.- 

Gal mumbled. The breeze suddenly slashed out and Richard hugged himself tighter. The tip of the nose has gotten bright pink. 

-Are you cold?- 

-No.- 

-As you want.- Gal sighed. -Look, we should get down again. We’ll be in someone’s way in moments.- 

-These waters still belong to my kingdom, as does this ship. Therefore I have every right to stay wherever it pleases me.- 

-I fear this will work no more, my liege.- 

-Oh. Ah. Ah, right. I kind of got the feeling they’d like to beat me anyway.- 

-They would.- 

-They would.- Richard gave a chuckle. –Well. Is it not funny?- 

-What?- 

-This. We both worked so hard, to be good at what we do, to do it right, and now. Now I don’t have a kingdom, you don’t have a damsel to save. Neither of us got exactly a glorious story to tell.- He rubbed his arms, looking down in the sea. -All our life, we’ve been what we would be in a book. But I’m positive some things just keep eluding me.- 

- _Some_ things?- 

Richard cast him a glance. 

-Pardon. It was redundant.- 

-Nah. I’ve heard worse jokes.- 

They fell silent for some moments, and Gal peered at the man near him. He had never realized how Richard really looked like. How pale he was, how blue were his eyes. In the dark and the starlight they were, well, they were actually beautiful. Gal’s shoulders loosened a bit. 

-I think you’re right however. About following the rules, missing passages. But I don’t remember any book telling what to do when you’re stuck with your archenemy on a fish-smelling crappy pirate ship.- 

-‘Suppose we should improvise.- 

-‘Suppose so.- 

They shared a half-smile. Richard repressed another shiver, hard enough to chatter his teeth. Gal huffed. 

-Oh, _here_.- 

He took off his coat and wrapped it around Richard’s shoulders. It was a beautiful cloak, strong wool tinged in deep blue, made for the winds and the wars of his birth land. The King clutched it and sank in the fabric, nose vanishing just under the brim, breathing in pleasure and relief. Something strange stirred in Gal’s stomach. If he was a maiden, he suddenly thought, it would all be different, how would it be. How would this feel. 

-Oh. Thanks.- 

-Uhm. Your henchman will skin me if you get a cold. Probably literally.- 

-Uhm. Thanks anyway. Gareth. He’s such a good man deep inside, you know? The best man I’ve met, actually. No one else would ever ever do what he did for me. He’s known me since we were ten. We’ve never been apart for so long. And now I don’t even know if he.- 

Richard swallowed and cleared his throat. 

-It’ll be, it’ll be a great adventure, right?- 

The night was clear and hard, like his childhood’s winters. The hand around the cloak was shaking slightly. Gal pretended not to see. If he was a maiden. 

-Yes.- He nodded. -Yes it’ll be my liege.- 

**Author's Note:**

> I made it. I found a way to write some Richavant that's not completely crack. I blame this couple entirely on my Tumblr friends, but they actually got under my skin. Still debating about some other linked flashfics to come.  
> Fro now, happy fluffy crappy St.Valentine's to everyone.


End file.
